Take Your Breath Away
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: What happened in the year that we didn't see on the show? JJ/Will. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_**So, I'm always complaining that there are never enough JJ/Will fics out there so I thought hey, I'll have a go at writing one and I apologise if this is a failure:(. This starts from the ending scene in 'Jones'(with a bit added) and carries on to, I don't know, whenever I feel that it is time for it to finish. Enjoy, and guys, if you don't mind, review and boost my self-esteem because I'll stop writing else, and I hate it when that happens(plus, it will get the chapters up faster ) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING. Except anything that you don't recognise.**

**Anyway, here goes, enjoy&review:) **

* * *

"I heard what you did in there" I quietly said to Will as I leaned against the SUV, waiting for the rest of my team to arrive so that we could return to Quantico, Virginia.

Seeing that she had yet to finish her sentence, Will looked her straight in the eye, watching as they glisten in the moonlight.

"Your Dad would be really proud" I told him, seeing that he was worried that his father would be disappointed in him. He turned to me slowly, watching me as if he was searching for something hidden.

"It's weird, I spent all this time focused on closing this case for him," Will sighed "and now it's over"

"Yeah" I said under my breath, but I nodded in understanding.

"I thought I'd feel happy but I jus' feel lost, and now you're leavin', how will I survive, a woman like you goin' so far away?" Will said in the southern drawl that made my heart race ten times faster than usual.

I chuckled at the flirtatious comment he made, "Well," I replied, "despite what you may have heard, cell phones can be very good for your health" I said to him handing him my business card. Seeing the shocked look on his face at the fact that she, Jennifer Jareau had given a guy her cell number, she walked away, leaving him shocked.

He looked down at the card as he saw her shadow disappear behind the ambulance, glancing down he saw that her business card hadn't originally got her cell number on it, because beneath the print he saw her writing, obviously rushed, reading "JJ, 453-987-716". He smiled to himself wondering how much courage it took, for the confident FBI media liaison, to write those 9 numbers on the card that would change his life.

* * *

As I sat alone on the plane headed for Virginia, I looked through the many files in the hope that I will find the team's next case quickly, but no matter how much I tried to concentrate there was only one thing I could think about: Will. All I could think about was what he said when he first met me, how he spoke the words "I pictured you differently" in his southern drawl that makes my stomach knot and my heart race. All I could think about was how I felt when the woman in the blue top bought him that drink that night in the bar; was he right? Was I jealous? I chuckle inwardly at the thought of being jealous, I had only known him a couple of days, yet, I gave him my cell number. Would he really call, or was I just kidding myself? I laughed at the fact that I, Jennifer Jareau, confident and strong FBI media liaison, was getting worried over if a guy was going to call or not. What I didn't notice, however, was how Emily had come to sit with me while I was deep in my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" She asked me laughing herself.

"What? Oh, it's… nevermind."

"Okay if you're so sure" She sarcastically commented.

"Yes Em, I'm sure"

"Well, okay then" she said standing up.

As I watched her leave I scolded myself. How could I be so stupid? Laughing to myself on a plane full of profilers, they're obviously going to think something has happened; I wouldn't be surprised if when I get home, Garcia is waiting for me in my office, ready to interrogate me about what went down in New Orleans.

* * *

When I got back to the office, luckily, I escaped the wrath of Penelope Garcia, for tonight anyway. No doubt Emily has told her all about Will flirting with me during the case, and no doubt that she's told her I was flirting back. But, I'm lucky they don't know that I gave him my number.

When I get home it's a different story. I get home to discover six voice mails from Penelope and as I listen to each and every one, it's clear she knows more than I thought she did, but another things clear: I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to her in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Love it? Hate it? Let me know my clicking the little button that says review, because, really guys, I want to know what you think of it, because I'll know if you've been reading, I just want to hear your opinion. And I'll take criticism, just not too harsh. And I know it's short, I just wanted to get this part out of the way so I can get the good stuff started, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm in Wales, and it depends when I'll be able to get internet connection, so let me know what you think, and, BE HONEST. Plus, i apologise, it's rubbish.**

**Louise x **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**You guys, I LOVE YOU. I posted this story and within 10 minutes I had 10 hits and within a night I had 15 e-mails telling me about my reviews/author alert/story alert/favourite alert. So thank you, you made me realise that people do actually enjoy what I'm writing! Plus, the case is made up and excuse the witty banter (I just love it!) and I'm sorry for not being able to reply to your reviews, it's just the signal has been broken and I have about 5 minutes of it a day, just enough time to update, and if possible, I'll try to reply to any that are posted for this chapter. And i've just checked and i've had 161 hits;0**

**Love ya's, have a chapter.**

"JENNIFER JAREAU. You get yourself in my office now." A familiar voice screeches to me down the corridors of the BAU. I turn around on my heels to see Penelope practically storming towards me in her pink dress and her purple shoes.

"Penelope, could you at least make an effort to be quiet? It's five thirty in the morning and some of us have headaches."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. But, I heard from a trusted source that one, very hot detective was flirting with one of my friends and she, just so happened to flirt back."

"So, Em told you about Will then I take it?"

"Oh, Will is it? I see we're on a first name basis, that's very interesting…"

"Penelope, what are going on about? Yes, I called him Will. So my question for you is; how much has Em told you?"

"Just the fact that most of the case was spent with flirting going on between my kitten and the hot detective, and that he called you honey all the time. So, you got his number?"

"Why do you always assume I would have their number? And the answer is no, I don't have his number"

"I always assume that Jennifer, because all of the guys you flirt with are hot and, if you want, I could get his number for you"

"Okay, I'm going I've got work to do, goodbye Penelope"

* * *

The next half hour is spent with no paperwork getting finished, but thoughts of my conversation with Penelope running through my head alongside thoughts of Will, if only I could stop thinking about this, it's clouding my judgement! Maybe Pen was right, maybe I do need his number because I don't know if he's going to call me, he could just be playing a silly game with me. If only I knew…

I'm ripped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing next to me.

"Agent Jareau" I answer professionally and confidently.

"Yes, Agent Jareau. This is Detective Anderson, from Seattle PD, I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time?"

"Yes, of course. What's the problem Detective?"

"I've had 5 dead women over the past two weeks, all between the ages of 25 and 30, all blondes, all married and all victims have one child."

"Okay Detective, if you could send over the information, I'll brief the team and then I'll call you with our decision."

"Thank you Agent Jareau"

I walk out into the bullpen to find everybody already there; talking about something that Reid did during the weekend. Little do they know, they're possibly about to get another case. Emily sees me approaching and tells the others.

"Another case I take it?" Morgan asks me like it's old news.

"Yeah, briefing room in 5" I tell them walking away.

* * *

I walk into the briefing room to find everybody already there and the remote sitting on the roundtable, I grab the remote, turning on the screen to reveal five blondes.

"Okay, these are Rebecca Martin, Ashleigh Mellor, Hannah Walklate, Kristen Smith and Siobhan Tyler. All killed in the last two weeks. Between the ages of 25 and 30, all are married, and have one child."

"How did they die?" The oldest agent, David Rossi asked.

"4 stab wounds to the abdomen and a gunshot to the head with a 22 calibre gun"

"Specific. Did the Unsub take any trophies?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"Not that we know of, Detective Anderson of Seattle PD called me this morning with the information"

"Okay, JJ you call the Detective, and tell him we're coming, the rest of us, wheels up in 20" Hotch ordered.

* * *

By 2pm, the team are set up in Seattle's field office, and we're pouring over the evidence when my phone rings. Picking up my phone I walk out of the office, once I'm outside I click answer.

"Agent Jareau" I answer

"Agent, its Detective LaMontagne from New Orleans."

I feel my stomach flutter at the fact he actually called me, so what comes out of my mouth is all I can manage "Hi", I say rather shyly.

"Oh, someone's a little shyer than I remember." Will jokes "Aren't you supposed to be Jennifer Jareau, confident FBI media liaison?"

"Well, you're very observative aren't you? Is that why you're a detective?"

"No, the reason I became a detective was so I could use the badge to get women's numbers, and, well, that seemed to work rather well didn't it?" He sarcastically jokes.

"Oh, well, I was stupid to fall for the trick then huh?"

"No, I never used such trick on you. You gave up your number all by yourself. Anyway, the real reason I called was to ask you something but if you're on a case then, well, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, I'm on a case, but tell me, no-one is around, I ditched them when my phone rang."

"Well, now I feel special"

"Will, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I was just wonderin', I know it's only been a week since we met, but, I was wonderin' whether you'd like to come down to New Orleans for a weekend, and I can show you around all the bars and the city like I promised I would. But, if you don't wanna I understand."

It takes me a few minutes to answer after what he's just asked me, I can feel so many butterfly's in my stomach and my heart feels like it's about to leap out of my chest. I don't know how I manage to say what comes out of my mouth but I do.

"Okay" I tell him.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Love it? Hate it? Click the little button that says review and let me know what you think. Plus, I'll take criticism, just not too harsh. And, because my phone internet has been broken for the past couple o'days, I though heck, they obviously want more chapters, so I'll write them more chapters; and more chapters is what I have written, so far, I've got up to chapter 5 written, so bear with me guys. Love ya's! Plus, here's a cyber-hug to all that reviewed ({}). And I need to know what you guys want, like, where do you want the fic to end; do you want it to end when Henry is born, or in Hit/Run or wherever? I don't mind, I want to know what you guys want. And, yeah I know Rossi isn't in the show at this point but I thought it seemed to fit so yeah. Also guys, if you want to, follow me on twitter louisemaryxox i'm having a bet with my dad and if i get 1000 followers by the end of the week he'll buy me something i really want;D**

**Au revior.**

**Louise x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_**ASDFGHJKL, I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH. Okay, I changed this chapter around after the reviews so that it fit what people wanted and I've also been asked if this story can continue to after they get married, OF COURSE IT CAN. A cyber-cookie to April, who asked me if I could do that, I will, it'll just take some time, 'cause school starts again next Monday but I'll see how many chapters I can get up before then. And, thanks to everyone who told me I rock, you all made me smile after waking me up with the e-mails.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Leaving passport control, my heart stops when I see Will leaning against the wall dressed in washed out jeans and a t-shirt. He looks so casual to the last time I saw him. Walking up to him I see the smile plastered across his face, it's a smile that would make anybody, including me, go weak at the knees. Before I have time to react, I'm enveloped in a bear hug, my arms hang limp by my side for a couple of seconds before I hug him back. I never want this moment to end, but, unfortunately, it does, but I can sense that neither of us wanted to be the first to pull back.

I hear a muffled whisper in my ear "I'm so glad you came"

"I am too" I reply.

"C'mon cher, let's get out of here"

I have to giggle at his name for me, with the laughter still in my voice I reply "OK"

* * *

"God Will, is it always this hot?" I ask him while turning on the car air conditioning. The heat is almost un-bearable; I don't understand how he can't not be bothered by it. But, I guess he's just used to it.

"Yes cher, it is always this hot because it's August. I don't see how it can bother you? It's not even that hot."

"Well, Will, we don't get weather like this in Virginia; maybe you should come up and visit sometime? You'll experience something called cold weather then, and hell, you may even like it."

"I might just take you up on that offer cher" Will says in a playful tone.

"You do that then, Will; you do that"

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him laughing at my sarcasm. Even though we've only known each other a week, I feel safe with him, I feel like all the good in the world outweighs the bad and for the first time in a while; I feel like I belong.

* * *

Arriving at Will's house, I see that he lives the bachelor life, but, I'm also shocked, because I didn't picture his apartment like this, I didn't picture him having wooden floors. I didn't picture him having one wall completely windows. I didn't picture him having chocolate sofas. And I certainly didn't picture him to be the sort of person to have family photos on the fireplace and the walls.

While looking through the windows at a view that I can only describe as spectacular, I didn't hear him come up behind me. When he finally speaks, it makes me jump because the apartment was so silent.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, if I lived here I'd spend days just admiring the view."

"Why admire the view when it's standing right next to you"

His comment makes me blush like a school girl and this doesn't go unnoticed by him. He lifts up my chin with his hand and looks me straight in the eye. I take that time to admire his eyes, those big, brown orbs staring straight into my bright blue ones as if they're looking for something deep inside. We stayed like that for a while, neither of us daring to move because we didn't want to ruin this perfect moment. Well, I thought if someone would move it would ruin the moment, but it only made the moment better. Will moved slightly more towards me, leaning in slowly he cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed me softly. At that moment in time, I felt like my chest was exploding with happiness, I've never been happier in my life.

Will pulled away slowly, seeing the look of shock and another emotion he couldn't register on her face. "I'm sorry" he apologised "I shouldn't have done that, now it's going to make things awk-"

I kissed him to stop him from saying what he was about to say. Only, this kiss wasn't like the first one, it wasn't hesitant, it was lustful. Feeling him smile against my lips, I smiled too. Feeling his tongue scrape against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to grant him permission. As we kissed, the world could have ended, because all we knew what was going on in those minutes. All we knew was the feeling of each-others lips on our own. I pulled away, but only when air became a necessity. I felt I should say something but I was speechless, so was Will. We were both speechless. After a few minutes I finally managed to speak.

"Wow" was about all I could manage.

"Yeah, wow" Said Will still holding my hand.

"So" I said looking down at our interlocked hands "what you wanna do now?" I asked looking up into his eyes.

"I have an idea" Will said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh right, and what would that be?"

"We go out and I show you, Jennifer, what we call a night out."

And with that last comment, Will dragged me out of the door and into the New Orleans night…..

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Click the little button that says review and let me know what you think. And, I hope you all liked the little cute bit with Will&JJ when they're looking at the view, I just thought that would be something Will would say and c'mon, it was just too damn cute. Plus, do you guys think I sort of rushed into the relationship? I was writing that bit and for me it was the PERFECT moment for their first kiss and I got carried away. Don't shoot me *hides behind pillow*. Let me know what you think guys, really, let me know, I don't bite. Plus, any questions, PM me, I'll be happy to answer for you guys. AND. If you're lucky, you might get another chapter today.**

**Louise x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Wow, 23 reviews! I love you guys. And I'm sorry for those who wanted to read JJ and Will going at it, but, I tried and tried and I just can't get it right;0. It's annoying-.-, so, if you want to read it in the future chapters, help me! And, before you ask, no this is NOT set in 'In Heat' it's a completely made up thing that's all mine, but yes, the quotes are from 'In Heat'. And for those who suffered a bit of confusion, at this point, Will and JJ have been dating for a while, this is set around January, and they started dating in August, and personally, I think that's true because from the weather in 'In Heat' it gave off the impression that it was late summer. Okay,**

**Enjoy&Review!**

Throwing my head down onto the pillow to catch my breath, I can't believe what's just happened to me. I feel a movement on the bed next to me and turn my head to find Will staring at me with lust filled eyes. Turning my whole body so it's facing towards him, I can see the approval in his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him passionately before we pull away for some much needed air; it's at that point that Will decides to speak.

"Well, that was amazing."

"You're telling me. I bet we can make it better than amazing" I reply seductively.

"Oh, you're on" He replies in an also seductive tone.

He kisses me passionately before pushing me back onto the bed to start our night's activities once again.

* * *

Walking into the BAU that morning, I can feel people's eyes on me, it may be because I, Jennifer Jareau, am one hour late for work or it may be because it's 8am and I have a huge smile plastered on my face, or, it could be both of those reasons, not like I care though.

Walking into the bullpen I see that none of my team are at their desks, I look up towards to briefing room to find all their eyes on me through the window. Here it goes, I thought as I walk into the briefing room.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I say to Hotch.

"It's okay; everyone's aloud to be late. Once."

"Okay. Have we got a case?" I ask

"Yeah, we're heading back to New Orleans. Looks like they've got another copycat on their case, wheels up in 10"

Did Hotch really just say that we're heading back to New Orleans? Does that mean that Will's going to be working with us again? It can't be. I left him just this morning at my apartment. I feel my phone buzz for about the 10th time and finally decide to check whose text me. It's Will.

I read it and it says "Hey cher got called back downtown. Got a case of the copycats. Call you when I get there. Love you, Will x"

I type a quick reply "Hey Will, it doesn't matter, we've been called down on the case as well. Looks like we're going to be working together again. Love you too, JJ x"

As I stand up and head towards my office I'm stopped by none other than tweedle dumb and tweedle dee. 'Great, this should be fun' I think to myself.

"Hey guys, what's up" I say trying my hardest to sound innocent. Emily and Pen, however, don't fall for my tricks.

It's Pen who replies first. "Oh, don't try the sweet and innocent card with us Miss. Jareau. We know you're up to something, hell, even Spence knows you're up to something and he's about as blind as a bat when it comes to people skills. So, spill, who is he? Do we know him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say, still trying to play the innocence card.

This time it's Em who replies "Oh yes you do, c'mon Jayje, you don't think it's obvious, you walking into work an hour late with a huge smile on your face at 8 in the morning. It's obvious, you got laid last night! So, tell us all about it. We want details."

'Oh God' I think to myself. 'Do they really want details…? Well, if they want them, I'll give them'

"Okay, just come in my office where we can't be heard" I tell them.

* * *

"You did it how many times?"

"Pen, keep it down will you. We don't want the whole bureau knowing details of my sex life!"

Pen sits down with her mouth still hanging open in shock. It takes a few moments until Em asks the question.

"Do we know him?"

Uh Oh. What should I say? "No" it's the quickest thing I can think to say.

"So, if we don't know him. Who is he?"

"Just an old friend" 'Just an old friend, really?' I think to myself. 'They're gonna know I'm lying now.'

Pen's the first to reply. "Oh okay." By the look on her face, I can tell she believes me, 'thank god for her not being a profiler' I tell myself. But Em, on the other hand doesn't look too convinced, but luckily, she let it go. It's then we're interrupted by Hotch walking in telling us to get to the plane. Thank god for his timing.

* * *

The whole plane ride I'm thinking of the time that Will told me he loved me and I told him I loved him. I'm thinking about how that was the best birthday ever:

*FLASHBACK*

I'm awoken by the smell of pancakes and the sound of someone singing happy birthday, badly. I open my eyes to find Will next to the bed holding a plate of blueberry pancakes with a candle sticking out the top of them. I sit up and look at the clock: it's only 8am.

"Will, its 8am, come back to bed"

"Ah, well, cher, I can't do that. I have to make sure you eat your pancakes that I spent an hour making"

"Really? You got up at 7am to make me pancakes?"

"Yeah cher, I did, cause I thought, it's your very first birthday in New Orleans, I have to show you how we celebrate birthdays"

"So, does this mean you're taking me to a bar tonight?"

Will chuckles at the thought, "Nah cher, I ain't takin' you to a bar, I'm takin' you out somewhere special, now get up"

I groan at the thought of getting up, that is until Will pulls me out of bed and practically drags me out of his room.

"Now c'mon cher, get ready." He says pushing me into the bathroom, him in tow. "We got a good day ahead of us."

**10 hours later**

"Will, where are you taking me?" I ask with a blindfold covering my eyes.

"You'll know when we get there, stop bein' so impatient"

"Well, a girl gets impatient when there's a blindfold over her e-" I stop talking when Will removes the blindfold. We're in a garden, with a table for two sat in the middle.

"I hope you like pizza" Will says.

"Will, it's beautiful, thank you" I say while hugging him.

"Well, gotta do somethin' beautiful for a beautiful girls birthday, haven't I now?"

"I love you, Will." I tell him, believing myself that it's 100% true. "And this," I say, pointing around me. "Is just the sweetest this ever"

"I love you too, JJ" Will tells me before he kisses me passionately.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

When we arrive in the 'all too familiar' police station in New Orleans, I spot Will coming out of his office. He looks to us all, and his face lights up in recognition, at least, that's what I hope it looks like to the rest of the team, because, to me, it's a look I know too well.

"Ah, Agent Hotchner, I'm glad you could come. Again." Will says in the southern drawl that he knows makes my heart beat ten times faster than normal.

"Of course, you remember the team" Hotch says to Will.

"Yes, nice to see you all again"

"You too Detective" Emily says

"Ah please, call me Will."

"Okay then"

I can't help but laugh at how normal he is acting around them, if I was him I would have lost it by now, because I know a different side to Will, a side that no-one would have thought existed in such a sweet, caring guy..

* * *

After about 3 hours of intensive work, or in mine and Will's case; occasional make out sessions in his office, the team had nothing. It was getting close to 11pm when Hotch finally stood up.

"Right everyone; go back to the hotel and get some rest, we're not gonna be any use if we're all passing out."

This earned mixed groans and yawns from the team as they made their way out of the door. It was just me and Will left in the room when he grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. With a huge smile on my face I walked backwards and leant up against the table. Taking the hint Will walked towards me, placing his hands on my hips, he leant forward and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him back, running my tongue along his bottom lip, he happily opened his mouth to give me access. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we pulled back for air. He took that as an opportunity to speak.

"So, I say, that you come back to my apartment so we can finish off this morning's activities. What do you say?"

"I say, my answer is most definitely a yes. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll be ready."

"Okay honey." Will says with a wink.

Laughing, I grab my go bag and head back into the room.

"You ready to go?"

"You bet I am cher"

"Well, stop wasting time and let's go"

"Yes ma'am"

Laughing, we left the station and headed straight for Will's apartment.

Before I knew it, we were at Will's apartment. It took us all of 30 seconds for us to dump our coats and my bag by the door before we were kissing each other again. Another 30 seconds and our shirts were on the floor outside Will's room, shortly followed by our trousers and underwear. By that time, we'd reached the bed and were kissing each other feverishly, ready to resume what was stopped this morning.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**Love it? Hate it? Click the little button that says review and let me know what you think. That's my longest chapter yet, 5 pages:o, for me, that's a lot of writing! What did you guys think of me giving off the impression that they can't keep their hands off each other? Did you like it? I liked it, because personally, I believe that's true. I also liked the idea of the reason they were back in New Orleans was because the Unsub was a copycat, of the copycat of Jack the Ripper, and I thought it was quite clever for me. So, review and make me a happy girl! Plus, if you have any questions, just PM me, I don't bite and yeah, I did take the date part out of The Back-Up Plan before you ask I was watching it at the same time as writing this, and it just seemed like something Will would actually do as a proclamation of love. AND I'M HOME. So you guys will hopefully get chapters faster!**

**Louise x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**thought i'd throw you this chapter as i don't know when chapter 6 is going to be up, but guys, thank you for sticking with this story. It means loads to me:)**

**Enjoy and review!**

The next morning I'm woken up by Will shaking me awake, I groan loudly so he knows I'm awake. He doesn't have to ask to know what the groan means.

"I know you don't wanna cher, but we gotta get up, your team are gonna be wonderin' where you were last night, so, best to get to the station before them"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming" I answer still half asleep.

I practically drag myself into the shower, by the time I'm done and ready, its 6:30am. I didn't realise Will got me up that early, considering we only went to sleep at 3am. 'God, I'm going to be looking like a zombie today' I thought.

"Will, where the hell are you? You're the one who wanted to be gone early!" I scream to him down the hall.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', give me some time cher"

"You've had time now let's go!"

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

We arrive at the station to see that no-one's there except for the detectives which is a relief, I don't think either me or Will could bear to face to quizzical faces of my team today. We thought we were free, we weren't.

"Jennifer Jareau" Emily yelled

"Busted" I whispered to Will. This earns a laugh from him and an elbow jab from me. We'll see whose laughing soon.

"Where were you last night? And why are you coming in at such an early hour with Will?"

"What do you mean where was I?"

"Where were you? You didn't come back to the hotel? And you weren't answering your phone!"

'What do I say? What do I say?' I think to myself.

"My cousins" I spit out fastly.

"What?" Emily asks in confusion.

"Last night. You asked where I was. And I was at my cousins. She just moved down here, so I thought I'd visit her, help her unpack a little and I guess I just fell asleep there"

"But that still doesn't explain w-" I cut her off before she can finish the sentence.

"Jeez Em, I already told you where I was, I don't need to tell you anything else" I tell her and walk off with Will by my side.

"She knows" I hear him whisper in my ear.

"I know she does," I tell him. "But the others don't"

* * *

Walking into the room, I hear Hotch and Rossi telling the others they feel like their almost there with the case, which means we'll be heading home soon, well, they'll be heading home soon, I'll be staying behind for another weekend with Will. Somehow, me and Will manage to sneak out of the room and to his office with no-body noticing, or so we thought.

We're in Will's office having -another- intense make out session, when we're interrupted by someone barging through the door screaming my name. It's Emily. Shit. We pull away from the kiss fast, but we don't pull away from each other fast enough, she's already seen us.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for…. JJ" She says looking up to see me with Will's arms around my waist and my arms around his neck, leaning up against his desk.

I look away from her and down to the floor, trying to contain the blush that's creeping its way up my cheeks.

"So, I see, uh, you two are, uh, dating." She says clearing her throat. Then she turns to me. "You weren't at your cousins last night were you Jayje?"

"Um, no, I wasn't." I say still looking at the floor.

"Oh, Morgan so owes me twenty bucks"

Me and Will stare at each other in shock. They were betting on me and Will? Since when? Then I realise, she can't hear my thoughts.

"Wait. You guys bet on me and Will? Since when?"

"Uh, since the last case"

"You guys have been betting on me since August?" I ask, my voice getting louder with every word.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Em"

"Yeah, Jayje"

I look to Will and he nods. "Could you, uh, not tell the others, I'd like to tell them myself"

"You got it Jayje" She says walking out of the office.

"Oh and Em" I call her back.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No problem, Jayje."

I turn to Will and we both let out breaths that we didn't know we were holding. He looks down at his hands that are entwined with mine and says:

"You should probably get back out there, if their almost done with the case, they're gonna need you if they're goin' to arrest the guy that did all of this"

"No, they don't need me, all I do is press conferences, and I'm not a profiler."

"Well, in that case, I can think of a few things we can be doing."

"Oh yeah, and what will they be?"

And with that last comment, his lips are upon mine.

* * *

It's been three days since my return from New Orleans and six days since Emily found out about me and Will. Things are going well until Emily walks into my office and demands that we spend tonight having a girls night in, that means all we'll talk about is mine and Will's relationship, yet again.

"Em, won't Garcia be a bit annoyed if she finds out we had a girls' night without her?"

"Well, she won't be annoyed if she never finds out"

"She's Garcia, Em, she'll find out the hard way, or the harder way."

"True, but we can tell her all about it when you decide to tell the team about you and Will, don't you think they know something's up when you're flying somewhere every weekend, when you're coming into work at 6am on a Monday morning with a huge smile plastered across your face. They're profilers for god's sakes, they already know."

"Em, I'll tell them when I'm ready"

"Okay then, but just a word of advice, they'll be pissed I knew when they didn't"

"Whatever you say Em, whatever you say…."

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Love it? Hate it? Click the little button that says review and let me know what you think. What did you guys think about me having Em walk into Will's office when they're making out? Click the little button and make me a happy person. And I'm sorry about the short chapter, I just couldn't think of anything else to put in it.**

**Louise x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**I really enjoy writing this fic and I had this chapter done faster than I thought. But, did people not like the last chapter . I'd say this chapter is set the episode before 'In Heat' so Will&JJ have been dating for almost a year, BUT it's not gonna be the same when I write 'In Heat' I'm changing it up a little, in this, Garcia finds out before the team, 'cause I like Garcia(my mum says I'm mini her;D) and I feel she's under-written. And you'll find out what else soon, but feel free to PM me if you have any questions it always makes me happy. Oh and in a reply to… April, yes, Will does call JJ cher, it means love in French. And I can't tell you what episode exactly but I do know he calls her cher.**

**Enjoy and review!**

"Em, I've already told you everything you need to know!"

"Yes, but Jayje, saying you need to know, that means you've missed out things that I don't know"

'Shit' I think to myself 'I hate working with profilers sometimes.'

"I've told you everything. I swear. I fly down to New Orleans, he meets me at the airport, we make out, we have sex and we sleep. And then, the same thing happens when he comes here."

"So, he's not taken you to any fancy restaurant?"

"No, we keep to ourselves" 'What a lie' I tell myself 'why don't I just tell her he takes me to the same restaurant every weekend?'

"JJ!"

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Emily screaming my name.

"What?" I ask her.

"I said, did he take you anywhere for your birthday?"

"Yes, he did."

"Ooo, where? Tell me EVERYTHING"

"Okay, he took me to a private garden, with just one table in the middle with fountains and flowers surrounding it" I heard an 'awww, that's so romantic' coming from Emily's direction, it's strange, Emily Prentiss, the un-touchable FBI agent, being broken down by being told what happened on my date. "Anyway, we were eating and I told him I loved him, and he told me 'I love you, too' back. Happy now?"

"YES. Very happy, that is one of the cutest things I have ever heard"

"Em, calm down, it's not like he jumped on a rooftop and declared his love for me"

"Awww, could you imagine if he actually did that? It would be sooooo cute!"

"Okay Em, calm down now. If this is what you're like, I dread to think what Pen will be like when I tell her"

"Oh, I'll have to be there when you do; I'll act like I haven't already heard it all before"

'You haven't heard it all that's why' I think to myself but I stop myself from saying that, instead I just tell her "Okay, I'll tell her soon"

* * *

Knocking on the door to Garcia's lair has to be one of the most nerve-wrecking things I have ever done. Flying to New Orleans was less nerve-wrecking than this, giving Will my phone number was less nerve-wrecking than this. Hell, anything was less nerve-wrecking than knocking on my best friend's office door. 'It's for a good reason JJ' I tell myself. 'She'll know, and you and her and Em will be able to stay up late and talk about all the times he's done something romantic for you, all the times he's held you tight like he never wanted to let go, all the times he's told you he loves you. And all the times he's made you feel whole.'

A voice snaps me out of my thoughts, thoughts I was happy to stay in all day. "JJ, are you going to come in kitten?" Penelope asks in her usual bubbly tone. I look over her shoulder to see Emily smirking, she knows what, or might I say whom, I was thinking about.

"What? Oh, yeah" I tell her, 100% sure the nerves are showing through in my voice.

"Jayje, are you okay? OH MY GOD! You're pregnant aren't you, JJ, are you pregnant? Because you have been acting strange all week-" I roll my eyes as Pen continues her rambling, looking over to Emily I see her laughing at Pen's brashness, before turning my attention back to Pen. "-and you've been sneaking off at random times to take phone calls? Wait! This means I'll have a BAU baby to spoil, because I never got that chance with Jack, and you being my best friend and all, you'll have to let me spoil the mini-you-" I cut her off before she can continue with her fantasies.

"Pen, Pen, PENELOPE" With the last word, she turns to look at me with an innocent face.

"What?" She asks.

"I'm not pregnant, and I promise if that EVER happened, you and Em would be the first to know. But you're right; I have been acting strange and yes. I have been sneaking off to take private phone calls" With the last few words I hear a chuckle coming from Emily, I send her a glare that says-'shut it.' Before continuing what I was saying. "You know, I am actually surprised that for a group of profilers and a very sneaky tech person, you haven't figured it out"

"Figured what out Jayje? And why is Emily here?" She asks with a confused look evident on her face.

"HEY." Emily screams from her corner of the room.

"Sorry Em"

"Pen, Em's here because she was the only one smart enough to figure it out. She was the only one smart enough to figure out why I never came out with you guys for team nights out, or drinks with the girls at a weekend, or why I was always leaving on the phone and returning with a huge smile on my face. Or why I was walking in the office at 6am all away with the fairies. Really Pen, have you not figured it out yet?"

I look over to Em, who I see has just gave up on the idea of holding in her laughter, she's laughing to herself. I bet Pen thinks she's insane. But then again, who isn't insane in this place? I look over to Pen, and I see she has a thoughtful look on her face, she's obviously mulling over the idea of what to say. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the silence is broken by Emily speaking.

"Really Penelope? You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Oh yes, I've figured it out. I'm just thinking."

"About?..." I asked, curious as to what was going on inside my colourful friends mind.

"About why you wouldn't tell me Jayje. It's obvious that you've got a boyfriend, the whole team noticed that, including Reid. It's just why you wouldn't tell me. I'm one of your bestfriend's. So, who is he? Is he hot? Is he from here?

Before I have chance to answer, there's yet another sound coming from Emily's mouth, but it's not laughter.

"Pen, she'll try to tone it down but I'm gonna tell you. He's more than hot"

I chuckle at Em's statement, I'm not gonna deny, she's right.

"Em's right Penelope, he's very hot, even though my view might be a little bias seeing as we have been dating for a while now, almost a year. And no, he's not from here."

"oooooooo, WHO IS HE? Where's he from? Is it somewhere nice? Does he have a sexy accent which he uses to seduce you? I want details!" Penelope squeals like a little girl at Christmas.

"Pen, remember the case last year, when the team went to New Orleans?..."

"OMG, YOU'RE DATING THE HOT DETECTIVE" Penelope screams, loud enough for everyone in bullpen to hear us.

"Pen, be quiet, we don't want the whole of Quantico knowing my personal life"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But, tell me. Is he good in bed?"

I blush like a schoolgirl. "Yes Pen, he is" I say, blushing even more. If that's even possible!

"Wait JJ, you never told me that! You never even told me details, so I want to hear them NOW."

And one by one, I tell them of my adventures in the bedroom with Will.

* * *

By the time I was done with my 'stories'. I looked up from my hands and saw why Penelope and Emily were so quiet. They were sat with their mouths hanging open in shock. It was a few minutes until one of them spoke.

"Damn Jayje" Penelope exclaimed.

"Well, guys. You begged me to tell you without missing a detail. And I did just that."

"Yeah, but still. Wow." Emily stated.

I couldn't help but laugh, I had them both speechless.

"So, do I get to meet the guy that has made my kitten so happy?" Penelope asks.

"Yeah Pen, soon" I tell her, intending to keep my promise.

* * *

Chucking up my guts is not the way I pictured of spending my Friday night. I pictured it with the girls, drinking vodka and gossiping. But, at least part of that is true, the girls are with me, it's just they're looking after me. Maybe Penelope was right? Could I be pregnant? I've been throwing my guts up for almost two weeks now; I've not had much of an appetite either. I put down being late to stress at work, considering it's been very stressful lately. Running towards the bathroom again cuts my thoughts short. Leaning up against the cool wall of the bathroom I have time to think things through in my head, I know what I need to do.

Finally, I send Penelope home to Kevin, but Em, however, refused to leave. After running to the bathroom a few more times, the sickness eases of for a while. It's then she decides to speak to me.

"Jayje, are you sure you're okay?" She asks me, the concern clear in her voice.

"No, Em. I don't think I am. I've been throwing up for almost two weeks now." I tell her.

"You think Garcia could be right? About you being pregnant?"

"Yeah Em, I think she could be right. I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

Waiting the three minutes after taking the pregnancy test is the longest three minutes of my life. Luckily, I have Em by my side. I knew I wouldn't have been able to do this without her. I'm off in my thoughts when she speaks to me.

"What are you going to do if it's positive?" Em asks me.

"I don't know, first things first, I'll have to call Will. Then I guess I'll have to tell the team about us because I'll have to be taken out of the field wouldn't I?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Is the three minutes almost up yet, I've never felt so nervous in my life"

Just on cue, the timer on Emily's phone goes off. Telling us that the three minutes are over.

'It's now or never JJ' I tell myself "Let's do this" I tell Emily before picking up the test and bracing myself for whatever is about to happen. I look down and I see one thing and one thing only.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**AAAH, don't kill me! I just always wondered what it would be like if JJ was pregnant in 'In Heat' so, I did it. Nothing to say I can't. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and review, because chapter 5 didn't get as many reviews as the others did, and I'm starting to think people didn't like it. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow, and there most likely won't be one on Sunday, as I'm going Alton Towers with my friends but I promise to write as many chapters as possible tomorrow. And I apologise if I got any details wrong; like the pregnancy test. I couldn't exactly google it as my Mum uses this laptop and things would have gotten awkward and plus, I've never took one! Anyway, I'll shut up now, so review guys.**

**Louise x x x**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_**Okay, this chapter starts where the last one finished. HAPPIER NOTE: I GOT 47 REVIEWS. And, I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Oh and yeah, Em is staying with JJ in this chapter. **

**OKAY! Just to clarify a few things; I know Will doesn't call JJ cher or honey that much, I just feel that with the person he is, it's something he would call her when they're alone, okay? It's a fanfic, it's my imagination. And two; I know it's been a lot of gossipy girl talk, it's kinda necessary, so, don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy&Review**

* * *

'_It's now or never JJ' I tell myself "Let's do this" I tell Emily before picking up the test and bracing myself for whatever is about to happen. I look down and I see one thing and one thing only._

_I'm pregnant._

* * *

I'm pregnant. I can't believe it. Me. Jennifer Jareau. Pregnant. With William LaMontagne Jr.'s baby.

"JJ" I hear a voice calling. "JJ, look at me." I look up to the source, to find Em sitting on the bed, away from me; she obviously wanted me to tell her the news.

"Yeah?" I ask her, even though I know the answer to her un-spoken question.

"What does the test say?"

"Em, it's positive. I'm pregnant" I say with a smile.

"Oh my god, Jayje, congratulations" She says jumping off the bed to envelope me with a bear hug.

"Thanks Em, now, we need to go tell Penelope we promised her she'd be the first to know"

"Okay, but what about Will? Aren't you going to call him?" She says.

"I'm going to tell him this weekend, I'm going down to New Orleans. And Em, thanks for doing this with me."

"It's okay Jayje"

* * *

I pick up my phone and stare at the screensaver for a moment. I remember the day the photo was taken like it was yesterday. It was of me and Will, during one of our many weekends together. That got me thinking; what if we never have weekends like that again? What if he breaks up with me when I tell him the news? I press call and hear the phone ring twice; it's answered on the third ring.

"Hey honey" I hear Will drawl from the line, he knows what that drawl does to me and now I'm sure he just does it on purpose.

"Hey, Will. Got a minute?"

"Anything for you cher, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... fine. Uh, we just really need to talk. Can I still come up this weekend?"

"JJ, you know you're always welcome at my place."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too, JJ" I hang up taking a deep breath, why didn't I tell him then? Why am I waiting until the weekend?

"You ready to go?" Emily's voice breaks the silence.

"God Em! You scared me. And yeah, let's go tell Garcia she has a baby to spoil…."

Em laughs at my comment as we both leave the apartment heading to what we know, will be an experience.

* * *

I don't even let Garcia open the door fully before I'm in the house, and dragging her by her hand to the kitchen, completely ignoring Kevin on my way there.

"Well, nice to see you too JJ, and I see you're feeling better" Looking at the look on mine and Emily's faces, she knows something's up. She may not be a profiler; but she knows something's up.

"Okay, what is it? Spit it out. You know I'm gonna find out anyway, so out with it, else someone's gonna get hurt" She says looking at me.

"Pen's right JJ, she will find out sooner or later, better it be sooner" Em says to me.

"Okay, okay. Pen, I need to tell you something but you gotta promise me not to tell anyone. You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me."

"Okay" I take a deep breath, not knowing how she's going to react. Probably pull me into a bone-crushing hug knowing Penelope. "Pen, I'm pregnant"

"JJ, are you serious? Cause if you're messing me around I swear to god-"

I cut her off before the conversation can get anywhere.

"Pen, I'm being serious. I wouldn't joke about this. I took a test, two in fact."

"Oh my god. JJ congratulations, it means I have a BAU baby to spoil now."

'Oh god' I think to myself. 'What have I done, she's gonna spoil the baby!'

"Have you told Will, JJ?" Penelope asks.

"Not yet, I'm going down there this weekend, I'll tell him then."

"Awww, that will be so cute. He's going to act like the protective boyfriend now. How do you think he's going to react?"

"Pen, chill. Truthfully, I'll just be happy if he doesn't run off" I say.

"Okay, well goodnight and Jayje, he won't run off. Be careful my sweets" She says, waving me and Emily off.

"Bye Penelope" We say in unison before driving back to my apartment, ready for the case we both know is going to come.

* * *

My phone rings at 7am, I don't need to look at the caller ID to know who is calling me at 7am.

"Agent Jareau" I answer as professionally as I can, despite it being 7am and despite me only getting about 3 hours sleep last night.

"JJ, its Hotch. We have a case. Can you be at the jet in 30 minutes? It's in Miami, so we need to be there as soon as possible, I'll brief everyone on the plane."

"Sure Hotch, I'll be there" I say hanging up the phone, already feeling morning sickness start to affect me again. 'Wait?' I think to myself. 'What if I get sick on the plane, they're going to know something's up for sure. Ah well, I'll blame it on Em's cooking'

Getting ready, I know Em's already up. Because I can smell the smell of coffee drifting towards my bedroom. Oh how I would kill for a mug of coffee right now. Walking out of my room, the full power of the coffee hits me, it might just be because I'm pregnant, but that coffee smell is really strong.

I walk into the kitchen to find Em all ready, waiting for me. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge to calm my sickness, I ask her if we're ready to go. Grabbing my go-bag I head out of the door towards Emily's SUV.

"How you feeling this morning?" She asks me with real concern in her voice while we're driving towards the plane.

"Better. The morning sickness however, is not wearing off." I say, the annoyance shining through in my voice.

"Aww, you'll get used to it soon. You'll be fine when you get to New Orleans at the weekend then you'll have Will"

"Yeah, I guess" I say, as I turn to stare out the window as we head towards the airstrip. Miami here we come.

* * *

On the plane to Miami, I start to feel sick again-not like it ever went away-but this time I felt too sick. I ran to the toilet as quick as possible, ignoring all the looks my team mates gave me except one; I caught Emily's eye and she quickly distracted the others, telling them that it must be food poisoning. Thank god for Emily.

Running into to the toilet on board, I barely have time to reach the toilet before I'm throwing up again. Damn you morning sickness, I thought, could you have not of waited until we arrived in Miami?

Stepping out of the toilet, I see the strange looks my team are giving me, I tell them it's food poisoning, and hopefully they'll buy into it. With the looks Emily gives me when she comes to sit with me. It's obvious they didn't believe us.

* * *

What happens in Miami is a shock to say at the least. We were talking to Detective Lopez when I saw him. Will. Will's in Miami, walking towards us. I try not to lose my cool as all the extra hormones just make me want to run up to him and kiss him on the spot then I remember; it's only Emily who knows.

He gives me a knowing smile as he walks towards us. Detective Lopez is about to introduce us when Hotch steps forward and shakes Will's hand in a way you only would if you knew the person.

"So you know each other?" Detective Lopez asks.

"Professionally, we worked two cases with Detective LaMontagne in New Orleans" I tell her, trying not to show the nerves through my voice.

I can't help but send glances in Will's direction; I look up at him, only to find him smiling at me in a way I know far too well. As the team are walking into the building, me and Will walk slower on purpose, with Emily not trailing far behind us. Will leans towards me, grasping my hand in his as we walk towards the station, smiling I look up to him. My eyes saying what words can't.

"You know" A voice says from behind us "You two are really cute and all, but we really have to get inside" Em says to us, me; I laugh. Will, however, has a shocked look on his face, as he didn't know that she knew about us. I lean towards him even more and whisper in his ear.

"She knows everything, and by that, I mean, everything" I tell him planting a kiss on his cheek before catching up to Emily.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I know it's not as good as the others so don't shoot me! But, I wanted to change it around a bit, and don't worry! The good moments from 'In Heat' are still in here, so keep your wig on duck. I won't remove the fight and the kiss. So, if you guys could review, 'cause I know you're reading, it would make me happy, and I'll make a deal, if I get to 50 reviews today, I'll give you another chapter later if it's written.**

**Louise x x x**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **_**I wanted to get this up before I go away for the weekend, so sorry it's short&crap. But, I wrote this while watching Lo-Fi , and when I was hopped up on medicine because I'm ill. So, moi apologises for any mistakes made in this chapter. Also, I'd like to say that in the last chapter at the end, when I said she knows everything I was referring to everything and I know Em already knew. That was just a blip I made, I'm only human. I can't be perfect, i'm only a C grade English teenager.**

**Enjoy&Review**

I can feel Will's eyes boring into my back, as I look over the file, wondering, why I haven't told the rest of the team about our relationship. The only reason Emily knows of our relationship is because she walked in on us in Will's office, and the only reason Garcia knows is because it felt wrong that Emily knew and Penelope didn't. The only reason Emily knows about my pregnancy is because she was there when I took the test and found out the results. The only reason Penelope knows being the fact that I promised her I would tell her if it ever happened: and I'm not one to break promises. Thinking about all of this brings one very important thing into my mind;

How am I going to tell Will?

How am I going to tell my boyfriend, of one year, that I'm pregnant when my team don't even know about the relationship? How will he react? Will he run? Will he stay? Either way, our lives will be changed forever. If he runs; I'm a single parent with a job that demands me to be away most of the time. What would happen then? Would I take my child, my innocent child, on cases with me? Would I get a babysitter that would see my child more than I did? But, if he stays; one of us will have to move. We can't raise a child with one of us living in Quantico, and the other living in New Orleans. We can't raise a child that has parents in different time zones. I just hope that he wants to stay with me after I tell him. After, I tell him the news that will definitely change our lives forever.

* * *

"JJ" I hear Hotch call to me. Looking up, I see him and Will standing by the door. I assume that they're heading to the morgue. To ID Charlie Luvet, standing up, I call out to them.

"Are we heading to the morgue?" I ask.

"Yeah" Will replies in his southern drawl that makes me feel like a teenager.

"Okay" I reply, trying not to show the nervousness that is creeping up inside me. Looking at crime scene photos make me want to be sick, how am I going to react when we're at the morgue? Will I be able to keep the sickness under control? 'Hell, we'll find out soon enough' I think.

The ME pulls back the thin, blue sheet covering the victim that we know is Charlie Luvet. Revealing his face, I look towards Will; you can see the tears collecting in his eyes over his dead friend. Determined not to cry, I see him take a deep breath and look towards the ME.

"Yeah, yeah, that's him. That's Charlie Luvet" I hear him say, the hurt clear in his voice.

"If you need some help with arrangements. Liaising with families is part of what I do" I tell him, looking him in the eyes.

"I might just take you up on that" He says to me, returning his gaze to Charlie.

I start to feel sick, and I know. I won't be able to ignore it. 'Not here, not now' I tell myself, but it's no use.

"Excuse me" I tell them, looking to no-one in particular. "I need to go" I say, already running through the doors of the morgue.

Running in the doors of the bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet before I'm throwing up. 'Damn you morning sickness' I tell myself. Walking out of the stall, I feel a presence in the room with me; I turn to see Will leaning up against the wall, a concerned look sketched across his face. Leaning away from the wall, he walks towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Cher, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a stomach bug, I think" I lie through my teeth, hoping he believes me.

"You sure" He says, kissing the sensitive spot on my neck.

"Yeah Will, I'm fine" Another lie.

"Let's get out of here then." I turn around to face him; draping my arms over his neck I kiss him passionately.

"I love you, you know that right?" I tell him, hoping he suspects nothing's up.

"I love you too JJ" He says, kissing me passionately once again before we walk out of the door, into another lie.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**LET'S MAKE A DEAL SHALL WE? Let's say that if I don't get three chapters written while I'm in Wales(yet again), I'll write a one-shot, and you guys can choose the pairing etc. you'll know if I haven't written three chapters because if I have, one or two will be posted Sunday, and one/two shall be posted Monday. Deal? Deal? Also, I thank the guys that give me the positive reviews you keep me going!, updates will be slower now that school has started up again, it's assessment time(what fun) and I'm at the stage where I have to try harder in some subjects cause I'm doing GCSE's in them, yadayadyada. So, bear with me, I will finish this fic.**

**Ahh,**

**Love you all**

**Louise x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_** Be honest, are you guys losing interest? Plus, I promised that I would have 3 chapters written, or you guys could request a one-shot of whatever you like to be written, and I haven't written 3 chapters, so, go ahead guys, give me your ideas! And I know, I suck at writing cases. So, don't kill me. And I kinda tweaked the Em/JJ talk at the end but, it's my fic, if you don't like it, go write your own and find out how hard it is(and yeah, bet you guys have figured out I have a very short temper now haven't you).**

**Enjoy&Review**

* * *

Walking out of the station into the cool, Miami breeze, I find Will leaning up against the barrier. Walking closer towards him, the street lights illuminate his face, making it easier for me to see what it is he is actually doing. He's on the phone, to whom, I do not know. Assuming the nature of this case, it must be Charlie Luvet's fiancée. 'I wonder what he's telling her?' I think, is he telling her that Charlie was gay? While wondering all this, I didn't realise that Will had hung up the phone and had turned to look at me. Walking towards him, I start to sub-consciously twirl my necklace between my fingers while giving him a small smile.

"You leavin'?" He asks, breaking the silence that was slowly turning uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm beat" I reply, the words being 100% true.

"Without sayin' goodbye" He says the hurt evident in his usually caring voice.

"I didn't know where you were" I tell him coldly, far from my usual tone when I'm around him.

"Did you look?" He asks. I don't know how to reply, so I stay quiet hoping he drops the matter and changes the subject. "Should I be worried? I mean, it doesn't take a profiler to see you've got one foot out the door in this relationship" He says, his voice rising with every word.

"Could you just please, keep your voice down" I whisper to him.

"Why? I don't care if they hear us" He tells me. "Hey yo," he yells to the passing by officer. "I'm crazy about her" he tilts his head towards me then turns to continue speaking. "You know, I don't have a problem with people knowing about us"

"Well I do" I reply coldly.

"Why?" He asks.

"Just because, alright, it's my business" I snap at him, 'damn' I think. 'I'm gonna regret this so much later'.

"Ar- are you ashamed of this?" He asks, accusation hinting in his voice.

"What? No" 'How could he think that?' I tell him and myself.

"Did I offend you?" he asks, yet another question.

"No" I tell him. 'What does he think this is? A game of questions and answers?'

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"No"

"You seein' another guy?" this time, he asks the question with hesitation.

"No" 'Why would he think that?'

"You wanna see another guy?" again, hesitation.

"No"

"You wanna break up?" 'Shit' I tell myself, what do I say? It's not like we can travel for the rest of our lives. Will, picked up on my sudden pause. "Y-you do?"

I take a deep breath before answering him, knowing that this answer could change my life.

"Yeah"

I let Will take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Am I supposed to hop on a plane every weekend forever? And neither of us is willing to relocate"

"When did we have that discussion?"

"Well do you?" I ask accusingly.

"Maybe"

"You wanna give up your career in New Orleans to live in Quantico, Virginia?"

"Well, well, I'd at least like to have that option. You know, look JJ, all I'm looking for is an acknowledgment to your friends that you care about me"

"Why? Why is that so important to you?" I snap at him.

"Why? Have a good night JJ" He tells me, pushing away from the cool barrier we were leaning on and walking away.

I wait until his back is to me before I shout.

"WILL"

* * *

The next day working on the case was awkward, and I'm sure that this didn't go un-noticed by the team, Emily especially, seeing as she was shooting us both glances that said 'I know you've had an argument now sort your shit out'. With Will no longer needed on the case, he was stuck hanging around the station, and with me being the press liaison, I had to stick around the station for most of the day as well. Things didn't help both that I had a 'stomach bug' and needed to run to the toilets all the time. So, all in all, the day was awkward. Around 5 o'clock though, the team struck gold. We got a hit on our most recent victim's car, it's been found on a highway, the bad news; another victim has been left in the car. Being told this news, the team rushed out of the doors with Detective Lopez leaving me with Will and a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

A couple of hours later and several trips to the bathroom, the team finally return. Seeing the look on Hotch's face, I know someone has done something wrong, and after seeing the direct 'I'll talk to you later' look towards Morgan, I know he's gone and done something rash and completely Morgan. I just wonder what it is. Watching them all walk into the station, you can tell, profiler or not, that this case has been draining. All of them scatter and head off towards the hotel to grab the rest of their things before getting onto the plane, leaving the station empty except me, Emily and Will, who is just about to leave. I walk up to him and hand him Charlie's shield, thinking he might want it for something to remember his friend by. Taking it from my hand, he thanks me in a way acquaintances do. And I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt to think of us like that. He walks off and I lean against a desk for a moment before I feel a presence. Turning my head to the right, I see the very person I wanted to speak to; Emily.

"You should go, catch up with him" She says, looking me in the eye. That look on her face, the look that says 'if you don't tell him, I will'.

"You know what" I push up off the desk "I will" I say before walking off round the glass door separating me and Will.

* * *

"Hey Will," I yell after him, hoping that he turns around. He does. 'It's now or never, JJ' I waste no time in telling him what I came to tell him. "It's not that I didn't want them to know. I don't care about that; it's not about the relocating, or the traveling on the weekends or some guy. I didn't want to tell anyone because the minute I do it becomes real, and when it becomes real people get hurt, and I've always run from getting hurt, always and i don't wanna run anymore, not from you." I barely get to finish before he stopped me from continuing.

"JJ, shut up" He tells me, dropping his bag and walking towards me. Cupping my face in his hands, he leans forward and kisses me deeply; he kisses me as if our lives depend on it. Neither of us cares about the audience that is going to be watching, to us, all that matters is each other. Before we pull away, I have time to think. Do I tell him now? Do I tell him in the time that we've just made up? Do I tell him, or don't I? In the small battle between my consciences, I decide to bite the bullet. Pulling away slowly, I keep my arms locked around his neck, placing my forehead onto his; I lean forward so that my lips are level with his ear, and whisper the two words that will change our lives for good.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Love it? Hate it? Let me know by the review button. And yet again, don't kill me for any mistakes I'm only a high school student! Oh, and I owe you guys a one-shot, so go ahead and make me do a pairing of whoever you want!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_** Why the hell did my author's note say my name is Louis, because it's not-.- Sorry for the late update by the way, school work caught up to me and teachers seem to think I'm a Pentium processor, so yeah, just my little escape. I apologise if its rubbish, muse ran away with this chapter. So enjoy…**

"_In the small battle between my consciences, I decide to bite the bullet. Pulling away slowly, I keep my arms locked around his neck, placing my forehead onto his; I lean forward so that my lips are level with his ear, and whisper the two words that will change our lives for good._

_I'm pregnant."_

* * *

I hold my breath and keep my forehead on Will's as I wait for his answer. Heart pounding, I start to think- what if the reason he hasn't replied is because he doesn't want the baby? What if he wants to leave me? I stop myself from roaming further into these thoughts, because I know if I did, I'd regret it. Feeling Will take a deep breath; I can't help but let the bad thoughts invade my mind. The feel of his lips pressed against my forehead was the thing that took my mind off those negative thoughts once again. That small gesture, told me things a thousand words couldn't. The comfortable silence we shared soon became broken.

"JJ, this is amazing" I hear Will whisper into my ear, his joy and love showing through in his voice, with him having no attempt to hide it.

"Really?" I ask, not wanting to sound like a scared teenager, when in actual fact, I'm terrified.

"Yeah, really. We're gonna have a baby" he tells me, clearly trying to soothe me, as if he is aware of how terrified I actually am.

"So, you're not going to leave?" I ask hesitantly.

Leaning back slightly so he could look fully into my eyes, he cupped my cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Jen, why would I do that? I love you- both of you" He says, placing a hand onto my stomach.

"Well, I don't know. I just thought, considering we've only been together a year and the fact that we live in different states, I just thought, that you'd see this as an out. That you'd want to walk away because you don't want to keep traveling to spend time with me. I just thought that you'd walk away entirely"

"Look, JJ, I would never, and I mean never, walk away from you. Even if you weren't pregnant, I would have considered moving anyway, because even though you're away with work, it'd be great knowing that I'd wake up next to you in a morning and go to sleep next to you at night when you are home. Knowing that when a case has been tough, you can come home to something, not just an empty, silent apartment, you can come home to me. And I'd be there for you, through it all JJ. And you know why? Because I love you, like I've never loved anyone before."

I take a few moments to process what he's just told me. He told me he would've moved to Virginia even if I wasn't pregnant. He told me he loves me like he's never loved anyone before, of course, I knew that but still. In my hormonal state, that's quite a lot to handle.

"Really Will? You'd give up your entire life in New Orleans, to come live in Quantico with me?"

"JJ, you are my life now. You and the baby" he says, love showing through his words.

"Will, I love you"

"I love you too, JJ" he says, before leaning in towards me again to kiss me.

* * *

The plane ride home was uncomfortable to say at the least, but at the same time, it wasn't awkward. It turns out that the whole team already knew of mine and Will's relationship, and that they were just waiting for me to tell them, which would've had to happen anyway considering my pregnancy. I'm immersed in looking through files, one of which will be our next case when I feel someone's leg brush mine as they slip into the seat in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, a mischievous grin slowly starting to spread across her face.

I looked up from the file, placing it onto the table in front of me. I gave Em a weak smile. "Trying to pick out our next case"

Emily nodded in understanding, "Has Will gone back to New Orleans?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, but he's flying out here in a couple of days to spend some time with me"

"Do you know what you're doing yet? Are you moving down there, is he moving up here?"

"That's what he's coming up here for, we're going to sort everything out, then, we have the task of telling people. Starting, with my mother."

"Well, good luck with that" she tells me, chuckling.

"Yeah," I reply laughing myself, "I might just need that"

Standing up out of her seat, she places a comforting hand on my shoulder and turns to head back towards the team, leaving me to resume my previous work. Picking up the case file I was looking at before I was interrupted, I find myself drifting off into my thoughts. Placing the manila file down, I know that no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to concentrate on my work anytime soon. I know the only thing I'll be able to think of is Will, and how he's giving up his life in New Orleans to create a new one in Quantico, with me.

With our baby.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** okay, I want your honest opinions. Because my muse completely ran away, and I just felt that I needed to get a chapter up seeing as it's been so long since I updated. Also, I'm working on the one-shot that I promised you guys, so that will be up soon as well. Please review, and I'll love you forever.**

**Louise x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_** I UPDATED, AND ON MY BIRTHDAY TOO GUYS. All the information will be at the bottom****.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I told Will I was pregnant and a week since we told my mother, she didn't react the way I had expected her to, she didn't scream, or yell or basically scold me in any way that a mother normally would when they find out their daughter is pregnant by a guy she's only met once in her lifetime.

And now, sitting on a plane bound for New York I begin to wonder how long I can go without telling the rest of the team, I'm already starting to show a small bump and I don't know how much longer it will be until they notice. The sickness has eased off after that one time on the plane; I don't really get it that much; which is one hell of a relief. My mom told me I'm lucky to not have the morning sickness, I won't constantly have to worry about whether or not what I eat will make me throw up.

I spend the short trip it takes to New York wondering how I will tell the team, this case is a bad one, and it's dangerous enough me being in the field, this risks I'm taking with this case are too many. And one move too far; could result in a tragedy. I know I have to tell them soon, I'm three and a half months along already; I have to tell them soon, because I'll have to be taken out of the field.

The rest of the flight passed in a busy blur, with the rest of the team swapping notes on the case and getting coffee. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had touched down until I had Morgan practically dragging me out of my seat. The rest of the day passed the same as the flight did, un-eventful but full of case-files and over-thinking.

It was walking into the hotel lobby that night that my over-analysing was put to rest.

* * *

Walking into the hotel lobby, Emily grabs the nearest paper. Scanning over the front page before Reid speaks.

"JJ" He says, tipping his head to the distance.

"Hey," Will says walking towards us. "Took a flight to DC but took a risk and flew here"

"Detective" Hotch says, greeting Will.

"I can't stand you working this case, not with what's goin' on" Will says, looking me directly in the eyes.

Hotch looks at us both. "Is there a problem?" He asks.

I sigh, looking at Will first then turning towards Emily, Reid and Hotch. Emily of course knows what I'm about to say, Reid and Hotch look confused however. "I-I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god, JJ, congratulations." Emily says, hugging me quickly.

"I've asked JJ to marry me" Will says.

"Will" I say, warning him with a look in the eyes.

"We're workin' out some kinks."

"I'll give you two some privacy" Hotch says, before walking off towards the elevator.

"Hotch," I say, running off to catch up with him.

"JJ, you could have told me" The hurt evident in his voice as he speaks.

"I know"

"I understand if you need to take some time" He starts to say, before I cut him off abruptly.

"No, I want to be here" I tell him, 100% truth behind my words.

"OK, 7am" He tells me, turning around to head towards the elevator, Reid and Emily closely following him.

"Are you crazy?" I ask Will, as I start to walk back towards him.

"Come back to DC with me tomorrow" He suggests.

"Will," I start to say.

"They know now, they'd understand"

"Will," I tell him, "We're working a case with six murders"

"Exactly, it's too dangerous." He tells me, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, exactly like yours. What, are you just gonna give up your shield?" I counter, my answer being greeted by silence, waiting a few short moments before speaking again.

"Look, I love the gesture and I love the romance but we're both gonna be parents Will, and neither of us has got a typical job."

"The first thing a cop does when she gets pregnant is she takes herself outta the field" Will tells me, once again prying the subject of my job.

"Look, we only have until 7, so could we argue about names and cribs?" I ask, not feeling up to arguing with him about our equally dangerous jobs.

"Only if you let me win" He says, pulling me into a familiar embrace.

"Not a chance" I tell him, before we head upstairs to celebrate the news once again.

* * *

It's been a whole night since Will arrived in New York and we spent the night repeating what caused my pregnancy. Me and Reid are heading out of the field office when an Agent shouts my name, holding a manila package in her hand.

"Agent Jareau" She says, handing me the package.

"From Will?" Reid asks, looking at the envelope.

I start to pull the contents of the package out, reading the letter enclosed as fast as I can.

"He's going back to New Orleans tonight" I say, in shock of what I read in the letter.

"He okay?" Reid asks, genuine concern seeping through his words.

"He doesn't wanna be in the way" I say, before pulling out Will's Detective shield from the bottom of the envelope.

"He's quitting his job?" Reid asks just as Hotch gets off the phone and starts making his way towards us.

"Do you need everyone in the field?" I ask him. My mouth itching with words that need to be said to him.

Hotch looks from me to Reid before speaking, "Reid you can brief point authority police by yourself, JJ, you can run point from the office. Why don't you go back to the hotel, tell Will what's going on then get back here straight away,"

"Yes sir," I reply, wanting to get out of this office quickly and to the hotel so I don't miss Will.

"And JJ?" I turn around when he says my name. "Congratulations."

I smile and head out towards the hotel, heading towards what will probably be my whole future.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I owe it to you guys to have an explanation to my long absence.**

**Well, recently a very very bad old habit of mine re-occurred making the last few months of my life a living hell. I fell out with friends over it because they said I was selfish and didn't think of how I was hurting them, which only made me go and do something unbelievably stupid. But I will say, I am getting better, slowly but surely, and rather painfully, but I am getting better because it's been 48 days since my last incident. So I am getting better guys. **

**Secondly, I also got side-tracked with my other story, 'Numb' which is partly based on my troubles. Let's say it helps to control the urges. And I also ran out of ideas for this, and it was extremely hard to get this chapter to flow and for the words to come out. **

**Thirdly, please please please review on this, and give me ANY ideas that you may have. I need them desperately. I will try to reply to all reviews but as it is my birthday today and I am going to Scarefest at Alton Towers tomorrow, it will be a while until I reply but I WILL reply. **

**Fourth, I love you all billions and trillions times infinity for sticking the wait out, and I hope this lived up to expectations.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Now… this happened after a huge inner debate in the shower when I realised I had no clue where this story would go after what would have been chapter 12… and therefore I have made the decision to end it. I'm so so so sorry guys, I hope you enjoyed the story!**

* * *

**6 years later:**

Jennifer Jareau was happy. She had her son, Henry, and her new husband; Will. And she thought that life couldn't get any better than it was now.

She had married Will just a little over a week ago, and they were in Hawaii celebrating their honeymoon, and though couples don't normally bring children out on honeymoon's, the thought of leaving Henry out of this holiday practically broke her heart in two.

She sighed happily, and leant back on the sun lounger, watching over the rim of her large sunglasses as her husband and son played in the clear blue sea of the private beach that had come with the villa that they rented for the two week holiday duration. A smile touched her bright blue eyes, and she soaked in all of the summer sun she could, wanting to have as much of a tan as possible.

"Hey, gorgeous" Will drawled, dropping down onto the sand next to JJ's sun lounger and beginning to massage her feet.

"Hey, handsome" JJ replied, letting out a little groan of pleasure at the treatment her feet were receiving.

"Enjoyin' your honeymoon so far?" Will asked with a suggestive tone.

"What do you think?" JJ replied.

"Hmm… let me think, yes?" Will asked, leaning closer to her and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Hmm… your thought is correct" JJ hummed against his lips.

She pulled back, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and looked straight into his eyes. "Will… I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" He asked, tightening his hold on her.

"I'm pregnant. We're gonna have another baby, Will"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very short I know, and I really don't like it but I had no freaking clue what to do in this epilogue and my brain is consumed by lots of Asking Alexandria and Grey's fanfiction feels.**


End file.
